


and they were soulmates

by recoilshipping



Series: entertainment value (shitty teen movie AU) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoilshipping/pseuds/recoilshipping
Summary: oh my god they were soulmates
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Shima Naoki
Series: entertainment value (shitty teen movie AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	and they were soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary reference "and they were roommates" vine

Today the cafeteria is abuzz with a topic usually most don't care much about. Yusaku Fujiki, star of the TV series 'Link Vrains' and a junior attending Den City High School, came out as bisexual on social media yesterday. Well, technically both he and his character on 'Link Vrains', Playmaker, did. 

Despite what the TV ratings show, because the show was basically a run-of-the-mill action/adventure show aimed at young children, most of Yusaku's peers didn't watch it of their own accord. Only if they had younger siblings or cousins would they have seen their classmate acting on TV. Most only knew of his career vaguely, or had just seen promotional material or ads with him in it. 

"I mean, congrats to him for coming out and all, but why?" a sophomore contemplates to their friends.

"Why not?" a freshman asks in response.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like there'll be any dating. It's a kid's show for fricks sake."

"Maybe something happened with the sponsors or people who run and write the show," a senior comments, "and this is him retaliating."

"Why don't we just ask him?" another freshman suggests.

"Yusaku isn't exactly the sociable type." a junior explains. "I'm in a few of his classes, and I've never heard him say anything."

"Doesn't he usually sit with his friends at the table over-" another junior starts to point to the tables by the windows. "Oh shit he's not there." 

The usual table is vacant today.

"I can explain it." A voice says. 

The students look to see Naoki Shima standing at the foot of their table. 

"Oh of course," a junior says sarcastically, "Naoki Shima, Playmaker's self-proclaimed 'Number 1 Fan,' why didn't we think to ask you earlier?"

Naoki Shima was the only person in the whole school who watched Link Vrains regularly. (Obsessively? Religiously? It depends on who you ask.)

"Have you ever even talked to Yusaku?" a sophomore snidely remarks.

"Of course I have," he says confidently. "Once," he adds, more sheepishly. 

"Then what's your explanation?" the senior demands.

Naoki sets his lunch tray down on the table with a clatter, and simply says, "Playmaker is my soulmate."

The whole table erupts in laughter. Students across the cafeteria giggle along too, having been listening and having their own conversations about this same topic.

"Dude, what are you smoking?"

"LMAO as if."

"Just because he's bisexual doesn't mean he likes you."

"I didn't say that. I said Playmaker is my soulmate." Naoki retorts. 

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

"I will," he says in the face of their mocking, though he feels his brave façade is about to run out. "Playmaker is my soulmate."

"He's right." A voice says as it walks past the table. 

Naoki spins around to see Yusaku himself, looking very nonchalant compared to the statement he just uttered.

Half the jaws in the cafeteria drop, Naoki's most of all. The bell rings, ending lunch and starting chaos as the rumor mill starts circulating, passing gossip and rumors as kids scramble to get to their next class.

For what it's worth, Naoki has no idea what's going on. His teacher's lesson is lost upon him as he sits in class, thinking about what just happened. 

_"Why did Yusaku say that? What does this mean?"_ he ponders as he stares at the lecture slides. 

Class is almost over and he still hasn't figured it out, and he doubts he's going to. The easiest things to do would be to just ask Yusaku, but how? Surely he couldn't just randomly walk up to him and say, "Hey, what the fuck was that earlier?" No, he'd never live down the shame. He doesn't even know where to find him. And something in his heart tells him he has to figure this out today, or he'll never know.

He looks at the tablet that he's supposed to be taking notes on, completely blank. The little email icon on the corner of the screen mocks him, he sighs and taps it, then starts drafting a message.

The email accounts that the school set up for all of the students upon enrollment were something that most students only used to communicate about school-work related subjects. It's a long shot, but Naoki doesn't have any other way to contact Yusaku. 

"can we talk after school?"

There, perfect. He pushes send. Then immediately starts freaking out. _"What have I done?"_ he thinks in horror.

The horror grows as his eyes read the reply back.

"lol yeah. meet me at the gazebo"

Time passes too fast and too slow for Naoki's liking, from nerves and fear. He briefly considers just forgetting this whole thing and bailing on their meeting, until he remembers he sent the first email.

_"C'mon Naoki, can't chicken out now,"_ he tells himself as he walks towards the little gazebo on the school grounds. Every step feels like its taken backwards, even though he can see the gazebo and Yusaku getting closer with each one. Finally, he's reached their agreed upon meeting place, where the other is waiting. 

"Did you mean it, earlier?" Yusaku asks first.

Naoki is kinda flabbergasted at his straightforwardness. "Uhhh, yeah?" Though, truth be told, he's not exactly sure what Yusaku's asking.

Yusaku smiles. "Then I meant it too." 

And Naoki is surprised when he finds himself being hugged by Yusaku, and at how quickly he's returning the hug. 

"So...does that mean we're dating now?" 

"If you want to."

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

**Author's Note:**

> bi!yusaku = good  
> chatshipping = good  
> whatever the fuck this fic is = bad
> 
> and somehow this isn't even a proper soulmate AU. imagine that


End file.
